As is known, the domestic radiator market in recent years has become oriented toward styles and models that are extremely innovative with respect to conventional radiators; this orientation arises from the new concept of considering the radiator as a design and interior decoration element.
This new orientation is particularly felt in the field of radiators that act as towel rails.
Said towel rails are often composed of a very small “radiating” part and of a larger “design” part (so to speak), which is heated for example by conduction (consider for example bathroom towel rails formed by uprights in which the heating liquid flows and by “solid” cross-members which are fixed to the uprights and are heated by conduction).
Accordingly, towel rails are not required to generate large amounts of heat.
An interesting trend of the market is to propose radiators and towel rails that have a three-dimensional visual impact, particularly by seeking curved and slender shapes.
Among the various types of radiator that are used, electric radiators are known.
Among the best-known electric radiators, mention should be made of tubular radiators constituted by a series of pipes, which are connected to each other by two hermetic manifolds and inside which an electric resistor is inserted which is connected to the domestic electrical mains.
Glycol liquid is present inside the pipes and conveys heat through the entire radiant body.
Other types of electric radiator are known which are constituted by radiating plates associated with rigid electric resistors.
In both cases, the resistors have a certain thickness and therefore are poorly suited to be used with thin radiant bodies, thus limiting the creativity of designers.